Project Aware
by ONK97
Summary: Humans are inreplaceable in war, but when AI replacing the humans, the shit happened...


**= PLAY =**

 _By the year 2014, the United States became increasingly involved in international disputes, civil wars, and rebellions across the world. The US government, feeling they had a commitment to sending so called peace-keepers worldwide, continued to spend a majority of resources on peacekeeping. Back on the home front, ignored national domestic problems worsened. Crime was escalating exponentially. Social Security was nearly defunct. Taxes were increased to pay for US military deployments. Drug still a scourge of America. Slow and steady overseas military casualties were dragging down US morale._

 _At the same time, the China government launched an annexation against North Korea in their mission to unify the Korean Peninsula into its territory, which slapped the US government real hard. The military operation conducted in 12 weeks fruited its result as not only North Korea fell into China's hand, a few territories at the north of South Korea such as Incheon also became victim of Chinese aggression. The Chinese via their Marines have invading the Scharbourgh and Spartly, which putted the nearby countries into uncomfortable feeling. By putting the difference they faced, all ASEAN members formed ASEAN Security Council and joined by few non ASEAN members such as Australia and India, in order to face Chinese's aggression._

 _In the winter of 2014, several senators and other federal politicians began a movement, pushing for less US involvement in affairs overseas, forcing the government to deal with the problem at home. The government would not concede and stuck with the policy of encouraging global security and peace. The issue consumed the nation, and soon after political lines were drawn, interestingly enough, along north-south lines with the south backing US worldwide military withdrawals and domestic reform, while the north pushed to continue world support._

 _Due to that, the US government secretly make a deal with the private companies to develop unmanned war-machines such as combat drones, mechas and such more in order to replace the soldiers at the frontline. These deals however have been thwarted by the North Korean secret agents, who later sold the info to the rivalling countries such as Russia and China. With the info received from the North Korean agent, the new ages of weapon race just begun. Both Russia and China agreed to exchange their knowledge and technology to outmatch the American in brand new Cold War._

 _Soon, political battles became so intense that Tennessee declared it was pulling out of the Union in July 2015. Traffic into and out of the state was barred and the Tennessee national guard was mobilized and manned checkpoints all along the border. The US was in shock. Before the US government could react, more Southern states followed and formed their own government. California was ripped apart by massive riots and demonstrations, dividing the states in two. The Southern states claimed all military equipment on their soil._

 _After multiple provocations by both sides, on May 2018, the US split into two, United Stated and America Confederacy. Soon after the split, they declared the war against each other. Both sides demanded the American soldier who stationed at overseas to come back to homeland and support their states in the wars. The war dragged into two years saw neither sides could claimed the victory. On September 2020, both side agreed for ceasefire and ending the war, but with North America remain split to two._

 _The withdrawal of US soldier in Middle East during the civil war allowed the countries in Middle East to unite and formed Arab League, just after the end of conflict in Syria, Lebanon and Yemen. Their first ambition is to annex Iran, which became the thorn in Middle East for a long time. Despite being supported by Pakistan who owned the nuke capability, Iran failed to contain Arab League's wrath that held their agony for a quiet long time. The fell of Iran and Pakistan allowed Arab League to install the puppet government in both countries and they formed Neo Islam Caliphate, supported by Turkey Union, a union between Turkey and –stan republic. The countries in Africa continent remain as if while still engulfed with civil wars and political turbulence. However, some of the countries on the north joined the European Union and Neo Islam Caliphate._

 _Seeing the US already split, while China aggression even wilder in Pacific, the countries in Middle America and South America formed America Union, in order to face any possibility of attack that may launched by any forces, mostly by already divided US and China. The unity of the Middle and South America countries is the first time in history, making their military strength on par with other military powers like Russia, China and Europe Union._

 _Mac 2022 became black day for Europe Union as United Kingdom declared dismissal from the Union while the Union still struggling with the economy crisis due to American Civil War that ended two years ago. The US who still recovering from the war, seize the opportunity to strengthen the relationship between US and UK. Military collation formed by both countries, called Joint Strike Force, after France threatening to take military intervention as UK ignored EU treaty._

 _The Chinese wet dream in expanding their territories was halted due to economy crisis, which forced their government to cut the budget for the military for more important matter back in home. The rebellion launched by Muslim minority in Uighur territories, has distracted the Chinese attention in Pacific. Almost all Chinese army at overseas been called back to suppress the rebellion, which is the largest one in Uighur insurgency history. ASEAN Union swiftly seizing the opportunity by liberating the territories that annexed by the Chinese and declared the independence to those freed territories. Korea finally united as a country, and joined the ASEAN Union along with Japan. ASEAN Union later change their name into Asian Joint Defence Union, AJDU._

 _June 2024, a joint cooperation between US CIA and UK MI-6, both United State and America Confederacy realized that the war between them were ignited by_ _Direction générale de la sécurité extérieure, France intelligence agency and French Force D'Action Rapide, France secret army corps. Through the sleeper agents placed in both agencies, France realized the US knew the true revelation. Acting as EU de'facto leader, France adopted the policy to turning the EU into military pact despite opposed by United Nation and even EU members. France then declared the war again Joint Strike Collation in the name of 'world peace'. In order to gain support from EU members, France threatening to pull out the economy support to the countries who did not want to comply._

 _Despite of split, both United State and America Confederacy along with United Kingdom under the name of Joint Strike Collation, united to fight against EU. The stand-off occurred in English Straits and French mainland saw Paris fall to Collation's hand in 34 days. The fall of Paris forces all the other EU members to surrender too. Unable to accept the defeat, France secretly awaken all it sleeper agents through worldwide to rise and launched terrorism assaults, with the help of the terrorist organizations worldwide._ _Immediately after the rise of France sleeper agents, Germany who held the second most powerful economy and military in EU, declared the formation of Europe Federation Alliance, to fight against France sleeper agents called Charlemagne Saint Chevalier, CSC._

 _For the Neo-Communist countries like China, Mongolia and Russia, they united under Eastern Brigade banner to fight against CSC, while masking their intention to spreading their Neo-Communist ideology. AJDU also being preyed by CSC despite they did not have any direct involvement or conflicts with France, forced them to hire the mercenaries to support their regular soldiers. After AJDU became the first who requested the help from mercenaries to fight against CSC, the other pacts and collations also followed the same step in order to reduce the burden faced by regular soldiers. The private mercenary companies now competed to provide their services to the army through the world._

 _The needs of mercenaries spike even steeper as CSC started to employ the cyber attack on the military war machines. As most war machines like tanks, drones and such more already controlled by Artificial Intelligence, CSC managed to form the armies from new sources instead of relying on sleeper agents and terrorist groups. Some of private mercenary companies could even become formal army after proving their capability in the battlefield. Among of them is AWaRE Regiment. So, welcome to AWaRE Regiment, short name for Advance Warfare Research and Evaluation Regiment. We did what the other mercenaries do while at same time we use the battlefield to study and experimenting with the military tactics and hardware developed either by this regiment or our commanding country._

 _Anyone who able to join the AWaRE should considered as lucky since they will use the tactics and equipments fresh from lab. Besides, this regiment is on par as the other special force did as this regiment commonly deployed ad black-ops group in every front. So, weakness is a sin and only the strong heart will able to remain in this regiment. Your commanding officer will fill in the detail. Good luck and all the best._

 **= END =**

" _Don't worry about it, girl,"_ A voice heard as soon the recording playback end.

" _I hoped so..."_ Another voice heard, but sound like exhausted.

" _This is just the beginning,"_

 _ **=TO BE CONTINUED=**_


End file.
